


daydream

by cosmiictea



Series: original work [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Attempt at Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Harems, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Light Angst, Manga & Anime, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Mystery, Obsessive Behavior, Original Fiction, Other, Possessive Behavior, Reverse Harem, Romance, Series, Sexual Tension, Shooting Star, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Thriller, Yandere, Your Daydream's Shooting Star, daydream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiictea/pseuds/cosmiictea
Summary: old title: your daydream's shooting star[reverse! harem/reader / various x reader]:-Have you ever met someone so entrancing before? The type of person who would cast a spell on you unknowingly with their beauty and made you become mesmerized and captivated to them - even if you don't want to and yet, here you are intoxicated by them; looks, personalities; habits or flaws - everything.story © ext (@.milkocha)/(cosmiictea) [2018]
Relationships: Asuka Ao/Hirano Momo, Jung Jae Yoon/Park Eunha, Mochizuki Chizue/Ashe, Mochizuki Chizue/Hirano Momo, Mochizuki Chizue/Jung Jae Yoon, Mochizuki Chizue/Lukas Nixon, Mochizuki Chizue/Ohno Haruka, Ohno Haruka/Arata Hinata, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Reader, Original Character/Original Character/Original Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Reader, Reader/Ashe, Reader/Everyone, Reader/Hirano Momo, Reader/Jung Jae Yoon, Reader/Lukas Nixon, Reader/Ohno Haruka, You/Original Character
Series: original work [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697149
Kudos: 5





	1. NOTE

_**hello friends!** _

_daydream is finally making a comeback at long long last! no one would've thought my dumb ass would touch this again ha ha_

_(ha ha i did say i was going to rewrite it and i did last year for the first 5 chapters but i went "thanks, ext, i hate it even more now" so i dropped it for months) n now i've picked it up again in 2020,,, a whole ass 3 years since i've started this project tbh thru trials n errors oops_

_@ 17 y/o me, you were a hot mess and why did you create so much characters, my good sir,,, i can't forgive u for this..._

_anw, i hope all of you would come to enjoy this revamped version of daydream! :)_

_**!!!** _

**_WARNING!!:_ ** **** **_mentions of triggering, sensitive & mature topics; violence and profanity. Read at your own discretion._ **

**_this story is rated as mature (r16). contains dark n questioning undertones._ **

**_so if you guys really think this isn't ur cup of tea, I'd advise you to skip this story and don't have to go through it at all._ **

**_Don't say I didn't warn you._ **

**_!!!_ **

**_also, a very special thanks to my partner in crime in this shit show;[gie](https://www.quotev.com/humanidades) for giving me tips and ideas for the plot for the revamp, love you lots, gal <3 i owe u my fucking life and also a meal when u come visit me (peace sign) n thank u for my fucking life, sis_ **

**_(p.s. i would've made her the co-writer bc she deserves it that much credit n recognition for her help!! and!! coming up with amazing ideas!! the backbone of my fucking plot yo!! but she didn't want it so i'm stuck with giving her this note,,, gie, if you're out there, listening, i'll fight u over this till the end of time, babe <3)_ **

**_thanks for being patient with me and waiting for my stupid ass to finally touch this! i love you, mwah see u all soon! <3_ **


	2. PHASE 00; CHAPTER 00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n): hello, guess who's back on track with daydream? me, fellas. also, special thanks to my partner in crime in this shit show; gie for giving me tips and ideas for the plot for the revamp, love you lots, gal <3 i owe u my fucking life and also a meal when u come visit me (peace sign) n thank u for my fucking life, sis
> 
> tw: mentions of triggering, sensitive & mature topics; violence and profanity. Read at your own discretion.
> 
> this story is rated as mature (r16). contains dark undertones. 
> 
> so if you guys really think this isn't ur cup of tea, u guys don't have to go through this.

".. _.Why did you do that?_ " They asked, pained. Voice quivering, eyes not daring to meet hers.

Mochizuki Chizue, at the ripe age of seven - realised that the world was nothing but unfair. She was groomed to be the perfect little heir for her family's business. She was given everything she ever wanted in life with a couple of words that spilled out of her lips as long she pleased her parents with her excellent grades in everything. Everything but her parents' undivided attention and unconditional love.

" _No reason, I'm just trying to pass time?_ " Chimed Chizue with a smile, hair framing her face, enhancing her features even more.

The artificial light from the street lamp shone on her to create a fake glow as if she was the best thing that had ever happened to them.

She grew up being cared for by the maids that were assigned by her parents while they were at work; going on business trips and doing anything to further expand their family business. 

She couldn’t recall when _exactly_ it first started but she had an inkling idea that it was around the time when she started attending elementary school and eventually, their absence from her everyday life worsened over the time.

While growing up, the maids _barely_ communicated and entertained with her; they were only there to do their jobs and that was _it._ Nothing more. It always led to her constant boredom at home even if she was given things by her parents to keep her at bay by her parents after she complained about being bored. _Once._

The only thing she actually liked doing was playing games on the console her parents bought for her. It was always fun until she finished it and then, she was back to being bored again. When that happens, she would feel the constant yearning for her parents’ warmth once more.

Poor little Chizue used to chase after her parents before they went out for their business trips and left her at home for a few days and sometimes, it could go on for months. It took her about a year or two to finally stop chasing after them before they slipped out through the front doors.

However, that didn’t stop the girl from longing for her parents’ undivided attention and warmth. The girl would think that if she did really well in her studies, they would shower her with love and care but all she got whenever she would show her grades was;

 _“Good, that’s to be expected from you, keep it up.”_ Plain words, no sugar coatings. Just straight to the point. 

_No, “you did amazing, sweetie!”_ or anything that she would hear and witness from her fellow classmates’ parents.

At times, when she felt desperate and lonely, she would wait for their arrival up until late at night. At first, the maids would try to put her to sleep and comfort her with empty promises accompanied with fake smiles painted on their faces; 

_“I’m sure your mommy and daddy would come home soon, don’t worry.” They’d reassure her._

_“If Mr. Seiichi and Mrs. Izumi finds out that you’ve been behaving well, maybe they'll come home quickly!” Was what they would say._

_“If you don’t cause any (more) trouble (for us), your parents might come back earlier, okay?” They’d tell._

_You’re lying. You’re all always lying to me. Why did you do it? Am I really that annoying? Not worth their time?_

She knew they were lying through their teeth and they were just annoyed with her.

Deep inside, she already knew that the maids couldn’t care less about her as long as they get the tasks done and obtain their pay. Eventually, they gave up and stopped trying to put her to sleep since she was quite stubborn and insisted on staying up on some nights and so they decided amongst themselves to stop checking up on her as long as she didn’t cause any fuss over anything in the dead of the night and hopefully, she get an adequate amount of sleep during the remaining of the night.

Gossips that were shared amongst the maids could be heard by the growing kid inside the big house. She was walking down the hallway to get a cup of water from the kitchen in the middle of the night.

She was barely at the age of nine now, old enough to understand the majority of things in life. Less baggage for the maids to deal with either way.

You would think the young girl would rather get a bottle of water inside her bedroom so she would not get out of bed to get water but sadly, no, she didn’t. She was curious about what kind of gossip would spew out of their mouths at night. 

On another hand, she tended to feel quite bored sometimes - due to the lack of entertainment she would get and so she listened in.

_Where are her parents?_

_Are they really on a business trip?_

_Or are they just leaving her to us so they won’t have to take care of her?_

_Where’s the sense of responsibility of a parent?_

_Or maybe, Chizue wasn’t their legitimate child after all, a child they had gotten from one of their affairs, and now they’re only keeping up a facade in front of the media…_

Shocked gasps and soon followed by mocking laughters afterwards.

Eyes dulled at the comments, her grip on her cup tightened. An inaudible sigh escaped from her lips.

Chizue decided that was enough for tonight and went back up to her bedroom because the gossip between them was the same as always. Nothing new came out of their mouths this time.

Nothing changed as she grew older but the frigidity in her heart that was now numbed to whatever her parents expected. She was no longer the same little kid that would still have hopes that they'd come for her because she knew that time would never come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n): hello friends, that's it, the first chapter of the upcoming shit show! bear in mind that this story would have mature and dark tones so read it at your own discretion, don't say i didn't warn you kids :) 
> 
> thank you for patiently waiting and reading this story, see u all soon. bye!


	3. PHASE 00; CHAPTER 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of triggering, sensitive & mature topics; violence and profanity. Read at your own discretion.
> 
> this story is rated as mature (r16). contains dark undertones. 
> 
> so if you guys really think this isn't ur cup of tea, u guys don't have to go through this.

The nine years old Mochizuki heir didn’t expect her parents would come back from work one day and asked her if she would like to come to their workplace with them because a colleague of theirs wanted their child to have some company while they went off to do their work.

The girl curiously gazed up at her dad, a slight puzzled look on her face while the said adult sent her a smile. It was a rare opportunity for her to be able to tag along with them to work and much less them sparing their time for her. She didn’t want to lose that chance.

“You’d be a good girl and come follow us, right?” her dad added, “for mommy and daddy, yeah?” 

When her dad looked at her expectantly, she blinked once. Twice. Before she finally snapped out of her short daze.

And so, Chizue, a child that had been craving for her parents’ attention nodded. As long as it was to please her parents, she wouldn’t mind doing it. She had always been in the constant state of boredom whenever she wasn’t playing games on her console. A small change in routine wouldn’t hurt her, right? All she had to do was to accompany his parents’ colleague’s kid, no harm done.

“Good girl.” He patted her on the head, she relished in the feeling of her dad’s hand on her head that exudes the warmth she always longed for. 

\---

Mochizuki Chizue was brought directly to her parents’ workplace once she finished her classes for the day. She admitted that she was looking forward to seeing her parents’ at their workplace because it was a very rare occurrence for her to get this kind of chance.

She hoped that she was not going to drag their names through the dirt if she made any kind of stupid mistakes in front of their colleagues but then again, would they really care? She was not sure about that, however, she was not willing to bet on it and do something out of line.

What can she do as the next heir for the family business? Who knows.

Now, standing behind her parents’ figure, she spared a fleeting glance at the boy who looked to be about her age with a curious look behind her eyes. 

_A boy?_ She thought, tilting her head to the side. Eyes scanning him from top to bottom. _He’s my playmate?_

The boy had short tousled black hair, greyish blue eyes twinkling with childish-like wonder, peering over his mom’s side to gaze at her.

“Oh, so _that’s_ little Chizue!” Her parents’ colleague smiled at her warmly while her son hid behind her, his fingers gripping the back of her dress shirt, “nice to meet you, I’m Jung Jisoo but you can call me Auntie!” 

Chizue cracked a smile at the adult woman as she felt that she was gently pushed forward by one of her parent’s hands - knowing what her parents wanted from her, she did as she was told wordlessly.

She flashed a brighter smile and beamed, “nice to meet you too, Mrs. Jung!” She stole a quick glance at her parents’ face which had looks of approval painted on them which lifted her spirits up a little bit more.

Mrs. Jung blinked in surprise at the bright child before giggling lightly, “Hey, Seiichi, Izumi, your kid is pretty bright, huh?” 

Seiichi nodded, a small smile curled upon his lips while Izumi laughed softly, saying, “yeah, she tends to be quite the bright kid when she’s excited to meet new people.”

“Is that so?” Jisoo nodded, she placed a gentle hand on her son’s head, patting him, “this is my youngest son, Jung Jae Yoon,” ruffling his hair affectionately, the said boy smiled at the Mochizuki family.

“Hi, it’s a pleasure to meet you all.” He politely greeted them, the corners of his eyes crinkled. 

Chizue stole a quick glance at her parents’ face; a faint glint of approval could be noticed behind their eyes. She pressed her lips before redirecting her gaze to the shorter boy.

A feeling of envy swirled inside her chest when she saw those expressions.

She wished it was that easy to have that kind of look directed at her. She wanted it for herself for _so_ long and _yet_ , the boy who she had _just_ met earned it like it was _nothing_. She forced the bitter feeling down her throat.

Tuning out the conversation her parents were having with Auntie Jisoo - she decided to call her that to please the older woman after she insisted on it - she focused her attention on the boy who was still standing behind his mother who was gazing up at the adults before him.

She inwardly sighed before taking the initiative to be one to start socialising with him since he was the one she was going to be playmates with for the time being. She didn’t mind being playmates as long as he was not a troublesome one. So far, he seemed to be fairly pleasant in her eyes so it wouldn’t hurt her if she tried to be amiable towards him.

She stepped closer to the boy who now gazed at her with wonder glinting in his eyes, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. 

“Hi, Jae Yoon, right?” a faint smile slipped on her lips, the said boy nodded; 

“Yes, that’s my name, Miss Chizue.” The corner of her lips twitched slightly at the way he addressed her, it was kind of awkward to be called that by others other than the maids at their house.

She bit the insides of her cheeks, “please don’t call me that, just Chizue is fine.” Jae was about to open his mouth to voice his protest which didn’t go unnoticed by the girl, she continued speaking;

“We’re playmates, aren’t we?” she watched him nod in agreement, her smile widened, feeling pleased that he didn’t protest against her words, “then, you don’t have to be so formal with me.”

“Okay, Chizue.” Was his curt reply.

The adults called out to them to get their attention, causing both of the kids to snap their heads around to look at their parents with a curious look on their faces.

“You two are going to be fine on your own, yeah?” 

“If you two need anything, don’t hesitate to search for us or any of our co-workers here, okay, sweetie?”

After catching them nodding and a couple of “yes.” or “okay.” from the children, the adults left them to their own accord inside the lounge room which was for the workers there to sit back and relax during their breaks.

After they left for good, Chizue took out her game console out of her backpack and switched it on for her to play with. Her actions caught the boy’s attention as his eyes watched her sit on one of the couches there while her eyes were fully focused on the screen.

Jae pursed his lips. He couldn’t help but be curious of what she was going to play on her game console. There weren’t many girls around his age that he knew of would blatantly play games in front of others, especially of their caliber as the children of well-known businessmen.

His greyish blue eyes twinkled with interest as he took a seat beside the girl he just made acquaintance with - even though there were many vacant spaces around the room and yet, he chose to sit next to his newfound friend.

Feeling someone's presence beside her, she took a quick glance from the corner of her eyes and noticed Jae was sitting next to her while his eyes were glued on the screen.

She paid no mind to it as she continued on playing her game until she finally finished the quest she had been trying to succeed in completing the past couple of days of playing.

She hated to admit it but it managed to get on her nerves at countless failures from trying to complete the task that was given in the game.

A gleeful cheer escaped from her lips, eyes twinkling in excitement at her win. Mentally patting herself on the back for her good work.

On the other hand, Jae silently watched her have herself a celebratory cheer after successfully finishing the quest — a giddy smile on her face.

Upon closer inspection while looking at her face and the way her smile curling on her lips and the slight twinkle of joy in her eyes caused his cheeks to warm up.

_Cute..._

He didn't know why his face felt warm right now while he was watching her play the game. It was a weird feeling to experience for him.

Minutes passed, Jae felt his lips quirk up at the corners every time he watched her complete another quest successfully. He scooted closer to get a better look of the screen after he found out that she didn’t mind him being next to her. 

He liked the way her eyes sparkled with glee, it made him feel warm on the inside whenever he caught the sight of it.

A budding feeling was blooming inside of him and that was a fact.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Stop following me!” Chizue complained, a displeased frown pasted on her face. She planned to go to the girls’ restroom but she didn’t expect him to tag along after her. Well, to be fair, she didn’t specifically told him that she was heading there due to her saying; 

“I’m going somewhere for a moment, here.” Handing him her beloved game console to which he gazed at her with a puzzled look on his face, watching her as she got off the couch, leaving him to his own device inside the lounge area which caused him to quickly scramble after her.

And that was how they ended up in this current situation with Chizue trying to brush the boy away from her as she was trying to avoid him while making her way to the restroom. Just a moment ago, she thought he would leave her alone after her constantly trying to brush him off and ignoring his presence.

However, it greatly backfired on her when she took a quick look at the back to noticed that he was still following after her while his eyes were trained on the screen and the occasional glances to look at her so he wouldn’t lose sight of her and also, knocked into people while walking. 

“ _Jae Yoon,_ ” She halted in her footsteps and turned around to face him. The said boy stopped in his steps as well, looking up at her with wide eyes. Chizue was about one or two inches taller than him so it gave her a slight satisfaction over having some kind of superiority over having an inch or two over him.

“I’m going to the girls’ restroom,” she deadpanned, a faint frown playing on her lips, “you know that you can’t enter, right?” she crossed her arms against her chest as she looked at him through her lashes.

Jae’s shoulders tensed up at the realisation as his cheeks flushed a soft pink hue - a flustered look painted on his face while Chizue stared at him with an expectant look on her face.

The nine year old inwardly sighed.

“I’m sorry, Chizue, I-” he stammered, embarrassed about the situation at hand, “I didn’t know, uh-”

Chizue bit on her lower lip to prevent the laugh that was threatening to escape her throat. She had found it to be quite hilarious, watching in amusement at the way his cheeks flushed bright red and the flustered expression painted on his face.

Somehow, as weird as this sounds like; this sparked a feeling of satisfaction within her when she absorbed the look on his face into her brain. She wanted to find out more about what kind of expressions others would make.

\---

Their parents found their children playing together and chatting animatedly with each other inside the lounge room. A look of surprise was painted on her face when she found her usually soft-spoken and mild-mannered son seemed excitable and smiling widely while conversing with her colleagues’ daughter. It brought a sense of joy to spark in her when she along with her fellow co-workers watched their kids from the door.

After a while, they finally decided to enter the room, the children perked up at the sound of the door sliding open.

“Did you have fun playing with each other?” The adults asked them. Jisoo saw the way Jae perked up to answer her;

“Yes, mom!” His answer caused a wide smile to spread across her lips, an excited look present itself on his face. She felt refreshed that his son was open at showing his feelings regarding this.

“Yeah, we had fun together, I even taught him how to play this game!” Chizue responded with a sweet smile on her face, waving her console she has in her grasp - eyes twinkling with mirth.

Her parents smiled at her and ruffled her hair affectionately as she leaned into the warmth of their hands, satisfied with herself and her being able to please her parents for the day. 

Jae stole a glance at her smiling face, cheeks warming up as a shy smile slipped onto his lips that didn’t go unnoticed by his mom as she had a knowing look behind her eyes.

_A small crush, huh? My son’s so cute._

\---

“I’m home!” A teenage girl called out as she entered the house, placing her shoes on the shoe rack. She was greeted by a maid with a smile, 

“Welcome, Miss Jae Hye.” The said teen flashed the adult a smile. 

Suddenly, out of the blue, she heard her younger brother calling after her when she made her way into the living room. 

“Jae Hye-noona!” 

She was greeted by the sight of him making his way to her as he gazed up to her with a bright smile on his face - something the older girl wasn’t used to witnessing about her younger brother.

The older sibling had just come back from her school’s club activities for the day and was rather surprised with her younger brother rushing towards her with that joyful smile on his visage. It made the inside of her chest warm. 

She had admitted it was a rare sight to see him acting that way. 

It was a refreshing change with how he acts and witnessing it with her own two eyes - especially after she had finished her busy day at her high school.

Nonetheless, the older sister smiled and nodded which indicated that the younger brother could continued on,

“I made a new friend today and she was my playmate too!” He beamed brightly, eyes sparkling in joy, “she was nice and, _and_ , she taught me how to play her favourite game too!”

Jae Hye leaned down to pat him on the head with sisterly affections, giggling lightly, “I see, Jae Yoon, so what’s her name?” she asked tenderly, fingers running through his hair.

“H-her name is Chizue!” He responded enthusiastically. Jae Hye noticed his cheeks were flushed with a hint of pink which caused a knowing smile to curl on her lips. _A crush, huh?_

“Ah, was she pretty?”

“Yeah!” He replied a little too quickly before clamping his mouth shut and covering his mouth with his hands as his cheeks burned brightly. An embarrassed look painted on his face.

_“Noona!”_

Jae Hye let out a flurry of giggles before ruffling his head more.

_“I’m glad you’ve found a friend.”_

A giddy smile slipped on his lips, leaning into his older sister’s tender touch.

\---

On the other hand, when the Mochizuki family arrived home and, for the first time in ages, the three of the family members had dinner together. It was all the little girl had been yearning for some time when her parents were away on a business trip.

It managed to make her feel genuinely excited though it was not shown visibly on her face but her physical actions were another thing.

The Mochizuki pair of husband and wife noticed the slight change in their daughter’s behaviour. It was a small change which caused them to brush it off since it was not something to think about much.

After they had their dinner, the family of three split up and went to their separate ways inside the house. (Name), as usual to her everyday routine, slipping into her room to study before rewarding herself with playing games on her console whilst the parents headed to their office room to continue working the remainders of the work from today.

Though, this evening was slightly different. Both parents decided to take a small break from their workload and made their way to their daughter’s bedroom to speak with her regarding today’s activities after agreeing with each other.

Seiichi knocked on the bedroom’s door, before peeking his head in, “Chizue, may daddy and mommy come into your room?”

A quick ‘yes’ from their child. The two of them entered into her space; everything inside her room seemed to be neat and tidy except for the couple of books cluttered on her desk where she was sitting.

“Chizue?” Her parents spoke to her inside her room, making their way towards her and then, standing beside her desk while she was occupying the said space.

The said girl looked up to face her parents, tilting her head to the side in a questioning manner, “yes?”

“Did you have fun with Jae Yoon?” Izumi asked, a smile playing on her lips. Eyes locked on the way her daughter’s facial expression changed as a small smile slipped on her lips.

Chizue nodded, “yeah, it was fun playing with him, mom.”

Her dad, on the other hand, raised his hand to ruffle his daughter’s hair, “I’m glad you had fun today, (Name).”

“You’re going to be his playmate for awhile,” her dad continued, “you know what you have to do, yeah?”

Chizue nodded her head once again, “okay, dad.” slipped from her lips.

“Good girl.” He gently patted her on the head.

They left the room, leaving the girl in her bedroom that was too large for her to fill up the space on her own without the fleeting warmth she felt from her parents.

The young girl brushed it off, pursing her lips before continuing with her studies. There was no use trying to make them stay longer than they had intended when they were going back to tending to their workload.

Meanwhile, it came to be quite of a surprise to her when her mind would occasionally drift off the boy she had made friends with today. She liked him because it was pretty fun to tease him and he was...rather obedient and mild-mannered compared to the other kids she had made acquaintanced with during the parties her parents would bring her.

She had a hard time to match up with the other kids’ pacing and the way they had so much energy to showcase. It was the complete opposite of what her parents had wanted her to be.

However, for the sake of keeping faces and reputation, she complied but Jae Yoon, _he_ reminded her of the ocean, the movement of the waves. He was going with the flow and keeping up with the rhythm she had made for herself.

It was rather nice for a change.

\---

On a Friday afternoon, the Mochizuki's heir was greeted by her maid’s voice calling for her.

“Miss Chizue,” the said girl perked up at the mention of her name from her desk, a polite smile playing at her lips as she glanced at one of the maids who peeked into her room after knocking, “the young master has arrived home to stay for the weekend.” 

The polite smile on her face was wiped off right away when those words slipped through the woman’s lips.

“Oh.” Was her only reply. The maid pressed her lips together when she saw the young miss ( _spoiled brat_ \- according to her co-workers)’s sudden change of expression.

She felt disturbed for a brief moment before brushing the feeling away.

“Thanks for telling me.” The young girl forced a smile on her face before turning back to her console, continuing where she had left off on the game.

The maid eventually excused herself after there were no more responses from her. Closing the door after her, she released out an exasperated sigh.

“She’s a tough one, isn’t she?” One of the other maids spoke to her when she found her exiting Chizue’s bedroom as the both of them walked down the hallway together.

The maid nodded hesitantly.

“Told you so, the young master is _so_ much better than _her_.”

“ _Too bad_ that he had to go to boarding school after finishing elementary school.”

Meanwhile, Chizue gripped the console tightly in her grasp, an annoyed look on her face when she heard the muffled words through her closed door. She could already tell that the maids were talking behind her back regarding her rather distasteful behaviour towards their _beloved young master._

She glared heatedly at her screen, letting out her pent up frustration through playing games.

Minutes later, another knock was heard from her door.

She recognised the knocking rhythm they were using. She frowned bitterly, not bothering to reply to the person on the other side of the door.

Her eyes narrowed when she heard her door clicked open, she didn’t bother to look up because she already knew who it was.

“ _My baby sister, I’m home!_ ”

When she heard his voice, she slipped up her button mashing and lost the game.

The word; “ _LOSE”_ plastered brightly in red on her screen managed to go under her skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n): hi, friends, it's been weeks since i last updated so i'm here to tell u i've updated and so thanks for waiting patiently- i love you all and i've also had been designing their character designs too,,, so far, the guys are harder for me to design properly ((big sigh)) anyways, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter too! i don't mind feed backs too! thanks see u next time- byeeee
> 
> p.s. i hope y'all are well and safe!! m'sia's phase 04 quarantine just started last wednesday haha, i am lowkey going stir crazy, i miss going out to college- uuuuu ;; icb doing chores are the ones that keeps me sane lmaoooo


	4. PHASE 00; CHAPTER 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of triggering, sensitive & mature topics; violence and profanity. Read at your own discretion.
> 
> this story is rated as mature (r16). contains dark undertones.
> 
> so if you guys really think this isn't ur cup of tea, u guys don't have to go through this.

Her eyes narrowed when she heard her door clicked open, she didn't bother to look up because she already knew who it was.

" _My baby sister, I'm home!_ "

When she heard his voice, she slipped up her button mashing and lost the game.

The word; "LOSE" plastered brightly in red on her screen managed to go under her skin.

The said girl scowled distastefully at the screen before tearing her gaze away and directed her glare at the cause of her failure; who was none other than her older brother, _Mochizuki Daiki_ \- the sole son of the family who was sent off to boarding school and an 8th grade student at Esterfay's Private Academy, a rather prestigious school for the upper class society.

He was always praised by others for his pleasant mannerism and etiquette. Compared to her, he was like a breath of fresh air; some would say he was like the sun that shone brightly though some commented that he reminded them of a lit candle that glow softly in the dark, a gentle reminder that he was still there to accompany you along the path. _He_ was _everything_ any upper-class family would want. _Great manners?_ Check. _Spectacular grades?_ Check. _Good-looking?_ Check. _A pleasant personality?_ Check.

_A complete opposite of her._

The shadow that was casted by him was huge and it engulfed her presence. _Her whole existence._ It felt like she had always been staring at his back.

No matter how much he had told her that he would continue to hold her hand; guiding her, accompanying her and acting as the shoulder she could lean and cry on until she would be able to deal with everything on her two feet. He promised to be there for her because - as he self-proclaimed previously - _he was her big brother_ and he would do _anything_ for her sake.

Knowing Daiki and his condition; the fact that he could only visit home once every two weeks now when he used to be able to come back every weekend before his workload increased and piled up over time.

It saddened him that he won't be able to come back home to see his baby sister's face as often as he would like anymore.

Whilst, in Chizue's case; him coming back from boarding school would put everyone - _even_ the servants in a good mood except for her. She didn't want anything to do with him but that would not stop her brother from entering her room and pester her.

Her brother reminded her of an annoying fly that couldn't stop buzzing around her.

Her frown deepened considerably when the said person smiled at her, walking towards her before standing in front of her, towering over her figure by the desk. She wished she wasn't sitting down so he wouldn't seem that freaking tall.

Sadly, for her case, she was never going to have the chance to ever grow taller than him, at least _once_ in her lifetime - since there was a _five_ years age gap between the two of them.

It was relatively quite a big age gap, the two of them admitted before. That didn't stop the older sibling from trying to get along with his younger sister, much to (Name)'s chagrin.

"Brother." She gritted through her clenched teeth, eyes narrowed into a half-hearted glare but the older boy paid no mind towards her rough attitude directed at him.

" _Dai-niichan._ " He chimed sweetly, tugging his _precious_ younger sister into his arms, pulling her into a hug whilst the younger girl grumbled under her breath over her loss.

" _Aniue_." She stressed the word, annoyed.

" _Nii-chan._ " She was squeezed into his chest, he was practically smothering her into him.

" _Aniki._ " She deadpanned, voice sounding muffled against his chest while she was gripping her console tightly in her hand.

" _Onii-chan."_ Daiki pressed, the sweet smile never left his face and the tone he used irked her; it got under her skin and it made her want to scratch at her skin due to the fact that it made her skin crawl.

 _Get away from me!_ She screamed inside her head, trying to struggle her way out of his embrace.

"Brother, let me go!" She hissed under her breath while the older brother pretended to not hear his younger sister's complaints.

"No, I don't get to see you often so I'm going to hug you until I'm satisfied!" He squeezed her in his arms, causing the girl to grunt out in frustration.

 _What an idiot._ Chizue inwardly scoffed, forcing herself to pretend and not like the familial warmth he provided her with but deep inside, she found it comforting. _Annoying. He's so annoying._

He smiled tenderly down at her even though her face was hidden. He patted her head gently.

The least he could do for her was to be a doting brother.

\---

Evening hits, the sunset was shown clearly through her windows as the rays leaked through her binds and slipped into her bedroom, casting warm orange hues to be painted on her white walls.

There, sat a girl on the floor inside the spacious room that was made specially for her to reside in. The nine-years-old furiously tapped her fingers on buttons that were molded on the hand-held device while her gaze focused intently on the screen.

It had been a peaceful few hours for her, she was able to finish the remainder of her school work alongside revising her personal notes that she made for her classes for over an hour before deciding to take a break from them.

At least, after finishing up her school work, she could have the weekend free until a new week comes by and she would be so much more happier about it if it weren't for the fact that her brother was home during this particular weekend.

A bubble of satisfaction swirled inside her when she succeeded in winning the round this time after several loses - she finally managed to pinpoint the pattern in the fights she was against the opponent.

The fleeting moment was short-lived when she heard her door creaked open revealing Daiki entering the room with a tray that held a plate filled with sugary treats and two cups of beverage; one was a cup of banana milk and the other was filled with strawberry milk.

A displeased expression replaced the joyful look when she saw her brother making his way towards where she was sitting at.

"Chizue, I brought you something from the kitchen!" He placed the tray on top of her coffee table, " _see_ , it's your _favourite_."

The taller boy's smile widened when he saw her eyes brightened at the sight of the biscuits he baked inside the kitchen which meant he left her to her own device on her own for a couple of hours.

"How was your week lately?" Daiki took a seat on her bed while Chizue sat on the floor with her eyes glued on the screen.

A couple of seconds passed, she finally responded to him, "it was so-so." Her reply was brief and blunt - straight to the point.

"I heard that you got yourself a playmate?" He added, watching her play her game, "mom and dad set you up or something?"

Chizue thought for a moment before shrugging, "I guess, they made an arrangement with Auntie Jisoo for Jae Yoon and I to be playmates." Her fingers were still tapping on the buttons but more relaxed now compared to the first time he barged into her room when he first arrived.

"Oh, _Jae Yoon_ , your friend is a boy?" Daiki frowned, almost childishly. Him being protective was an understatement since she was _his only sibling_ he got. Someone he was going to protect and cherish for the rest of his whole life.

Chizue rolled her eyes at him which he noticed from the corner of his eyes, "yeah, he is, what's so bad about it?"

"We're just playmates, no big deal," she added, a faint frown playing on her lips, "I don't plan on entertaining him that much during our meet-ups...my studies are _my top priority_ after all." She said those words with an air of finality.

Daiki winced at her words, a strained smile plastered on his face. _Huh, studies are your top priority, that's not what I want from you..._

"As much as I hate having my baby sister near boys," Daiki released a sigh of defeat, "I think, having friends around your age would do you good," he commented, placing a hand on her head, "a word of advice from your nii-chan."

The younger girl snorted at him, ignoring the hand that was on her head; it was no use trying to swat his hand away, "sure, I'll _try_ my best." She emphasised on the word _'try'_ for being the key word of the day.

She couldn't be bothered making friends since she wouldn't be able to in the first place since she knew her schedule would be packed with being tutored to get into the same private academy her brother was currently attending.

It was a pain in the neck for her to chase after her brother and crawl her way out of his looming shadows. Chizue shook her head, trying to get rid of the suffocating thoughts that were running inside her head and reached out for the plate of baked goods on the coffee table.

She munched on the cookie, savouring the sweet taste that lingered on her tongue. Whoever baked these deserved an award; these were the ones she was craving for, the batches the maids had baked and given to her were either too bland or too much in flavour in comparison to the taste she was tasting at the moment.

The baker himself smiled in satisfaction when he caught a glimpse of the way her eyes lit up at the taste of his baked goods. He prided himself for the sole fact he was the one who could make the cookies the way that suit to her tastes.

He had heard some news from the servants here stating that Chizue haven't been liking their baked goods every time Daiki wasn't around to provide them with. Turned out that she has a liking towards his baking but she didn't know that it was _his_ and he planned to keep it that way.

If his younger sister knew that it was his handiwork, she was going to stop eating his baked goods. She was stubborn like that, that much he knew about her.

He fished out his phone to surf through his feed after stealing a piece of cookie from the plate.

Unbeknownst to him, Chizue stole a discreet glance at him, a curious glint gleamed in her eyes when she noticed the satisfied look on his face as he gazed at his phone screen.

She wondered what made him have that kind of expression on his face. Though, it really got under her skin when her brother looked so relaxed and at peace around her when she herself wanted him to suffer the same thing she was going through at home.

A fleeting bitter thought swam inside her head for a brief second.

She focused her gaze back on her screen.

Call her selfish but it was only human to be so.

\---

The next morning - _Mochizuki Daiki_ , a fourteen-years-old teen; the oldest son of the Mochizuki family had planned the previous evening to spend the rest of the day with Chizue, his dear little sister and try to drag her out of her suffocating routine.

One of his eyes creaked open when he heard his alarm sharply, a groan escaped from the back of his throat. His mind felt groggy like his whole head was stuck in wet sand covered with a wet sock to top it off. Truth to be told, the description that wormed its way into his head was kind of odd. He admitted.

He felt disoriented as he lifted himself up on the bed to lean his back against the headboard of his bed. While one of his hands was rubbing the sleep away from his eye, his other hand reached out to shut his alarm off that kept on blaring in the background that was starting to make his eardrums ache.

He sleepily scanned around the room, mind slowly processing where he was currently at. He was wondering why he didn't shut the alarms for the weekends. Normally, he would sleep in during the weekends so it was strange of him to do so unless he had plans for today.

"Oh..." was the only word to slip out of his mouth when the realisation finally hit him. _Right, I'm back home._ He yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. _And I have plans with sis._

His lips pursed, he still felt sleepy. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. It wouldn't hurt to catch a few minutes of shut eye but that would usually end up with him sleeping the whole morning away. He didn't want that when he already had plans.

He reached out for his phone from the nightstand, swiping to unlock and well, well, _well,_ what a surprise! He was bombarded with text messages from his friends.

A faint look of fondness was presented on his face. A small chortle escaped him when he saw a funny meme that was sent by one of his close friends. A couple more of the funny messages from his friends managed to wake him up.

 _Losers._ He shoved his phone into his pockets before wiggling his way out of bed. He shivered slightly when his feet touched the cool floor.

He pushed the curtains back to let the sun rays into his room. Out of reflex, he squinted his eyes when he got blinded by the sudden change in lighting. The rays from the sun casted a warm glow inside his room.

Once his eyes adjusted to the change, he peeked through his windows and he was greeted by the soothing, warm weather in the morning. He pressed his lips together, pondering to himself.

"It wouldn't hurt for us to get out for a picnic by the park...?" He hummed, tilting his head to the side, "maybe, we could catch a movie, what does Chizue like anyway?"

He racked his head for a moment before getting nothing from digging from the insides of his head. He really hasn't gotten the chance to hang out with Chizue ever since he was sent to boarding school.

He chuckled to himself, scratching the back of his head, "a park, it is then." He dragged his feet into the bathroom to freshen himself up.

The age gap between the two of them was five years; half a decade which wasn't so bad compared to a ten years age gap but it was still quite a big of a difference, considering that he didn't know what kids her age nowadays were interested in since he was now well off into his teens.

To say the least, it was kind of frustrating if he was being honest. To try and keep up with the trends of younger kids and what they would like for the sake of his younger sister.

Changing into fresh clothes after showering, he was on his merry way to his sister's room to drag her out of the house. He would do it nicely if she were to comply if not he would have to resort to physically dragging her out, _literally_.

Knocking on Chizue's door, he didn't receive any answers after a few seconds. He sighed before opening the door and entering in to find her still sleeping inside her wrapped inside her blanket.

It reminded him of the time where the both of them were younger and he would find her in a similar position as of right now. A fleeting warmth was inside his chest for a second before he made his way to his sister's bed.

He kneeled beside the bed, reaching out to pat her on the head tenderly. Sometimes, he wished that time would stay still and his adorable baby sister wouldn't have to grow up too fast.

"...Get your hands _off_ my head, aniki." Daiki jolted in surprise when he heard a sleepy voice snapped at him. He cracked a smile at the sleepy look on her face.

"Good morning, sis." He chirped. He received a look of annoyance from her in return, causing him to laugh.

"Wanna go to the park?" He ruffled her hair, "for a picnic?"

"I guess..." She slowly sat up on her bed. Her stupid-looking bed hair caused him to snort.

She frowned at him, patting her hair down before scurrying off to her bathroom to freshen up. Daiki watched slam her door shut before sighing, leaning against her nightstand.

_Huuh, kids...being an older brother is a piece of work, damn...but I'd anything for Chizue..._

Daiki pushed his hair back, exhaling out once again.

\---

"Hey, kids, we're home." both kids perked up at the sound of their parents' voices coming from the front door.

_Ah, they came home early today, is it because of aniki? / Huh, they came home early today...is it because I'm here now?_

Both siblings thought simultaneously. The two of them were occupying the living room while watching a show.

"Hey, Daiki, next week we have a gala, mind joining us?" Seiichi piped up. Daiki glanced at his dad before shrugging,

"I'll attend, dad, _unless_ I have some school stuff suddenly popped up," Daiki responded. He pondered for a moment before deciding to ask, "is Chizue joining us?" The said girl gaped at her brother which didn't go unnoticed by the said brother.

" _Wait_ , aniki, I'm too young to-" She was about to protest but was cut off by her dad's voice.

"I guess _that_ could be arranged," Seiichi exhaled, scratching his head, stealing a quick look at his daughter who was giving a dirty look at her brother, "is that _alright_ with you, _Chizue_?" The two of them could hear the warning underlying his tone.

Daiki spared a glance at his sister, suddenly feeling guilt washed over him.

The said girl jolted in her seat, snapping her head around with her wide eyes. She was about to voice out her protest before nodding with a slight reluctance in her behaviour.

"Then, it's settled, _all_ of us will attend the meeting." He said with an air of finality before walking off to his room.

Meanwhile, Izumi let out a low chuckle, shaking her head at the bewildered looks plastered on both of her children's faces that were directed at each other. She placed her hands on their hands and ruffled their hair affectionately.

"Ah, guess it can't be helped that the two of you were roped into it!" She giggled before walking off into the same direction as her husband, "be at your _best_ behaviour, okay, darling!"

Once she was out of earshot too, Chizue sent a nasty glare at her brother, barking, "what's the big deal, why did you have to drag me into it?" the nine-years-old complained. The young girl looked furious.

Daiki chuckled dryly, shrugging, "it gets boring so I thought I wouldn't be so bored if you were accompanying me!" He was caught off guard by how she behaved, didn't expect her to smack him on the shoulder.

Chizue grumbled under her breath before taking a random pillow and smacking her brother again with it while said brother cackled, blocking the attacks coming from her with his arms.

"You-!!"

Daiki stuck his tongue out at her which riled her up even more.

_This idiot!! Traitor!!_

He could practically hear her thoughts running inside her head at the moment which caused him to laugh even more at the way she was actually acting her age for once and it was only around him.

He wouldn't mind if this could last on until forever...

However, reality wasn't fair and things took a different turn in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n): hello, i've come back alive with an update,,, submission week is killing me slowly LOL send help,,, anyway i hope y'all enjoyed this !! any feedback is welcomed!! ily all stay hydrated n stay safe ya!! see u soon on the next chapter <3 
> 
> p.s. my hands are dying hhhh animation can kiss my ass k bye mwah


End file.
